JANGAN NIKUNG DONG, MAS!
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Hanamiya berencana masuk ke kamar Papa Teppei secara diam-diam. Dia galau karena 'pacar'nya itu suka nebar hints sama kouhai-kouhai-nya maupun temen-temennya. Ah, gagal atau enggak, ya? [DLDR, KiyoHana, Dedicated to Remah-Remah Rengginang, drabble/ficlet (?) fluff gagal ]


Kiyoshi Teppei, berstatus sebagai 'pacar' dari Hanamiya Makoto.

Ah, tapi, kenapa _center_ tim inti dari Seirin ini suka dekat-dekat cewek (dan cowok) lain sampai dikira menebar _hints?_

"Mas, aku gak tahan kamu nikung aku terus," pemuda beralis ulat itu meregangkan tangannya, merapatkan dan (semacam) membalik jari-jarinya hingga berbunyi. "Tunggu aku di kamarmu, mas."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN NIKUNG DONG, MAS!  
**

 **BY KERIPIK KECOAK KECE A.K.A. AIKI AERU A.K.A. AISHI KICHIANOBE (DAN KENAPA CAPSLOCK-NYA IKUT JEBOL?! :'V)**

 **Rate: K+ ke** **T**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Ah, standard warnings applied. Diri ini males nulisnya orz. :v**

 **Dedicated for Remah-Remah Rengginang a.k.a. Y'Jashujan :')**

 **DLDR, Happy reading~! XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto sebenarnya cuman gemez aja ngeliat kelakuan 'pacar'nya itu. Kenapa Papa Teppei suka tebar _hints_ sama _kouhaitachi_ -nya dan teman-teman sebayanya. Terutama, dengan Hyuuga Junpei dan Harimau Bercabang itu.

Ah, Hanamiya sudah muak melihat _doujinshi R-18_ di internet, jarang ada yang memuat dirinya dan Kiyoshi.

Nah, makanya, Hanamiya pengen praktek langsung sama Papa Teppei. Maka dari itu, ia menyusun strategi dengan otak cemerlangnya untuk menyusup ke kamar Kiyoshi tanpa ketahuan sedikit pun.

 _Jadi... kamar si_ Baka _itu di paling belakang bagian rumah. Ah, kesempatan bagus~!_

Begitulah kutipan rencana 'licik' Hanamiya. Sungguh tidak berperikelicikan sama sekali. Mari geleng-geleng kepala bersama-sama.

* * *

Besoknya, Hanamiya ingin bertanya-tanya kepada Furuhashi —yang katanya sih, pemilik mata ikan mati ini merupakan spesialis cinta dan patah hati terakreditasi A++. Ia menghampiri Furuhashi yang sedang melamun.

"Oi, Furuhashi."

Si pemilik nama masih di dunianya.

"Furuhashi!"

Masih, Hanamiya. Dia masih di dunianya.

"FURUHASHI KOUJIROU!"

"Hn? Ada apa, Hanamiya?" akhirnya sadar juga.

Hanamiya menyeringai tipis sambil menatap tajam kedua mata Furuhashi.

"Bagaimana agar kita mendapat perhatian penuh dari si dia? Dan bagaimana cara menyusup ke rumahnya secara diam-diam dan tidak ketahuan sedikit pun dan oleh siapa pun."

Furuhashi berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, mata kosongnya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Hanamiya,"

"Apa? Jadi gimana?"

"Buka jendelanya dengan sangat pelan tapi cepatah sebelum ia datang—"

Hanamiya memotong, "Tapi bagaimana? Pelan dan cepat itu dua kata yang bertolak belakang."

"Ah, itu dia," Furuhashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Saat kau selesai membukanya, cepat sembunyi di kamarnya."

"Ah, oke. Sip, deh," Hanamiya membayar 'jasa' Furuhashi. "Yaudah, makasih, ya." Hanamiya lalu berlari meninggalkan Furuhashi.

Furuhashi membuka tangannya. "Asem, cuman dibayar satu yen..."

* * *

Besoknya, Hanamiya mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakan Furuhashi.

SRAK!

Jendela bagian belakang rumah Kiyoshi dibuka kasar, terbuka secara cepat. Ia segera masuk lewat jendela.

Entahlah, jendelanya mungkin bisa mendeteksi 'maling'.

'Asem... ini jendela gak muat buat gue...' batin Hanamiya kesal. Sekuat dan sepelan mungkin ia berusaha masuk, dan berhasil. Ia lalu bersembunyi di balik sarung —eh, selimut Kiyoshi.

BRAK!

Pintu sepertinya didobrak kencang oleh si empu kamar.

Hanamiya berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

Hanamiya nggak bisa tenang, ia gumamkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

Langkah kaki berhenti. Hanamiya bertanya-tanya ada apa.

Selimut dibuka. Senyuman cerah Papa Teppei menyambut penglihatan Hanamiya.

 _Duh, ketahuan._

 _Tapi, ketahuan olehnya._

 _Ah, benar, aku kan orang yang maling hati dia..._

"Hanamiya? Tumben kau berkunjung. Ada apa, nih?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ka-Karena... aku ingin bertanya padamu..." pipi Hanamiya agak memerah.

"Bertanya apa?"

"A-Aku lelah, lho, _Baka_."

Kiyoshi mengernyitkan dahi, seakan mengatakan, "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kaukira hatiku tidak mudah rapuh kalau kau tikung terus, _Ba-Baka!_ "

Oh, _tsundere_ -nya Hanamiya muncul nih ye~

Kiyoshi tersenyum. "Siapa yang berani menikungmu? Aku dan mereka hanya sebatas teman setim, kok."

"Ta-Tapi, kenapa kautebar _hints_ sama mereka?!"

"Karena..." Kiyoshi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ka-Karena?"

"Melihatmu cemburu itu sangat manis, lho~" Kiyoshi tertawa polos.

Pipi Hanamiya memerah sempurna, sekaligus setetes darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Hanamiya, ayo kita tidur siang bersama!"

Hanamiya Makoto, pada jam sekian, tanggal sekian, bulan sekian, dan tahun 20xx, resmi pingsan di pelukan Papa Teppei.

* * *

 **OWARI~**

* * *

 **Y'JASHUJAN, JUST AS YOU WANT. DAN KARENA IDE NGALIR MALEM INI, WALAUPUN JADINYA CUMAN DREBEL SINGKAT, AUK AH, YANG PENTING NAMBAH ARCHIVE KIYOHANA~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Tinggalkan jejak? :v**


End file.
